Open Weid
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/ Chris Weidman Fanfiction. At UFC 175 Chris Weidman Defeats Machida. Chris wants to share his victory. But does Diaz want to Celebrate?


_**A/N: Weidman is **_Pronounced _**Wide-**_man

_**A/N:**_ UFC 175 Predictions.

..."

_**Cyborg's Next Victim VS Alexis Davis**_ - I want Davis to submit, to prove a point. But, Not really Bothered about it TBH.

..."

_**Stefan Struve VS Matt Mitrione-**_ Struve, By TKO In Round Three.

..."

Main Event- _**Weidman VS Machida: **_

Weidman, By TKO in Round Four.

..."

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

At UFC 175, Chris Weidman entered the Octagon. He'd had surgery. But He was ready. He was confident. If Chris could beat Silva Twice, he could beat Machida. He just had to catch him first.

Machida had made a career out of dodging hits and striking Fighters in surprise. As an All American wrestler, Chris was able to tire Machida out. Chris took him down again and again. Machida struggled to get back to his feet.

..."

As Weidman lured Machida in, he locked his arm around Machida's neck standing. up

_"And Weidman's going for a standing Guillotine...Machida...is he...he's out!" _Joe Rogan said.

..."

His Team-Mates screamed. His Fans Cheered. Weidman had successfully defended his Title. For the Second time. Again, against another Brazilian Weidman's hand was raised.

Weidman's American Flag was raised too.

..."

After doing all the press interviews and signing autographs. Chris celebrated with his Team-mates and his coaches. Unlike Longo and former Champ Serra, Chris stayed sober.

After over an hour at the bar, Chris made his excuses and left. It was hard to get to the Hotel. Chris was asked for Pictures and Selfies everywhere he went. But when darkness attacked the sun. He finally made it to the hotel.

..."

Even though he'd just fought, Weidman ran up the stairs Two at a time. He went to the Fifth Hotel room door and softly tapped on it.

"Come on Come on Come on" Chris said. The door opened and Nick Diaz Began to close the door, shutting Chris out.

"Nick what are you doing! Let me in!" Chris shouted.

..."

"Shut up. You took your fucking time. You think I've got time to waste, waiting for your ass?" Nick asked. Chris pushed open the door, before Nick changed his mind. The Fighters had been seeing each other since He'd beaten Anderson Silva the Second time. Silva VS Weidman Two was a Bittersweet Victory for Chris.

He'd beaten one of the best fighters in the world...again. But the bad news was Silva's leg had snapped. It was kind of Chris' fault. Sure, he did what any other fighter would have done, but the sight of Silva rolling around on the floor didn't help. Chris was down about it. Diaz was there and one thing led to another.

..."

The same as tonight.

..."

Chris shut the door and grabbed Nick by the waist. Nick shook him off. Diaz always became stronger when he was pissed.

"Nick don't be mad. Is Nate around?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I got my Little Brother here, so he could watch" Nick said. Chris wrapped his hand around Nick's waist again and kissed the back of his neck. Diaz allowed him to do it. Sometimes Weidman would want to pick Nick up and chuck him on the couch. But he knew Nick would hate it.

..."

Nick Diaz currently weighed in at One Seventy. Weidman was currently One Eighty Five. He probably weighed more, now that he'd eaten. Nick turned towards him and they made out standing.

Chris put his hand up Nick's shirt. Nick pulled Chris' hand away. Chris pulled away from him, from the waist upwards.

..."

"Did you see my fight with Machida?" Chris asked.

"A bit" Nick said trying to end the questions with another kiss.

"So what did you think?" Chris asked.

..."

"I think, just get on the couch" Nick said. Nick pulled away from him and both fighters walked to the couch. Weidman tapped the arm of the sofa. Nick rubbed Chris' shoulder's and gently pushed Weidman on it. He took Weidman's shirt off. He pinned Weidman down with one arm and kissed Chris' neck.

Chris tried to enjoy it but he knew Diaz was stalling him. He started taking off his trousers. chris' breathing got deeper as Nick put his hand inside his jogging bottoms and roughly stroked his dick. Chris wasn't going to return the favour. He was a UFC Champion now, after all.

..."

Nick's kisses got rougher and Chris got harder. He tried to will his erection to soften. But Diaz was too experienced, Nick was just too good. "Nick wait" Chris said. He patted Nick's ass as a signal to stop. Diaz didn't stop, he just slowed down.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You haven't said anything" Chris said.

..."

"About?" Nick asked rubbing his thigh along Weidman's hard on.

"My Machida fight. I know you must have seen some of it. What did you think?" Chris asked.

"Why do you give a fuck? You won. So fucking what" Nick said. He licked Chris chin. Weidman was still hard. But he was pissed off. He picked Nick up by the waist and rolled Nick off of him.

..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nick asked.

"You" Chris said. At first it was hot. Nick Diaz didn't give a shit about any of Chris' achievements. The first time they fucked. Nick told him that he didn't give a shit about the Weidman hype.

He told Chris that to him, Chris was just like any other fighter. Chris was too turned on by Nick's body at the time. He wasn't really listening to Diaz.

..."

But Weidman was listening now. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"Look Nick. I know this is a casual thing. And I'm not complaining"

"Cool" Nick said. He was ready to climb back on top of Chris, but Chris stopped him.

..."

"But you can't even pretend that you care. You're so selfish sometimes" Chris said.

"How the fuck am I?" Nick asked.

"Nick how long have you got?" Chris asked.

..."

"When we hooked up for the first time. You chucked a rubber at me and said that I could never fuck you. When I go to your place, you put my Training bag on the door handle, so I don't forget anything. I asked you out for a coffee _**one time**_Nick. You freaked out about it" Chris said.

"I fucking didn't" Nick said.

..."

"You did. You told me that you didn't do _**"That dating shit"**_Chris said.

"So?" Nick said. His hand was creeping towards Chris' jogging bottoms. Chris let Diaz touch him once more. Nick rubbed his palm against Chris' balls before fastening his hand around Chris' dick. Chris' body was ready for it.

But he shuffled away from Nick, and put his dick back in his Boxer shorts.

..."

"You're no fucking fun, you know that?" Nick said.

Chris got his T-shirt, and put it on. It was damp and he didn't realise why. Chris knew that he should have stayed with his training camp tonight. They would have understood.

..."

"Nick I beat Lyoto Machida tonight. And I'm gonna say it. I'm fucking proud of it. I earned that win. If you can't pat on the back once...If you can't say "Well done" Then we're done" Chris said.

"Bullshit" Nick said stretching on the sofa.

..."

"I'm serious Nick. Watch UFC 175: Weidman VS Machida on DVD. Then call me" Chris said. He got up and left. He looked at his phone and saw hundreds of "Congrats" Texts from his Team. From his Fans.

Diaz hadn't sent Chris anything,

..."

_**Or so Chris Thought...**_


End file.
